Remember Me As I Was
by The Purest Trinity
Summary: Angelus thought it was impossible to love without a soul. That is until he met a young man named William. He's about to find out that mortal love must always die. SLASH.


**Title:** Remember Me As I Was

**Chapter:** One, A Most Evil Plan

**Authoress:** Stormy Llewellyn

**Authoress' Note:** My ALL TIME favorite slash pairing (Angelus/William), and I'm finally doing a story about them. This is SLASH, and this is the only time I'll acknowledge this, I don't want to hear complaints about it from anyone, they will be ignored. Otherwise, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns all, I am merely a humble fan who likes to play around with the Buffy-verse.

**XxXxXxX**

**Angelus-**

It was always the same. Drusilla could repeat the same night over and over again and it wouldn't make any difference to her. The girl hardly knew who she was or what country the trio had recently traveled to. However, there was one adventure that she always enjoyed and that was a trip to the upscale stores. First, we would always pay a visit to uptown London just as the operas were letting out and target a couple. Mind you that these were the days before police roamed the streets in large numbers, when people were expected to stand their own ground. Then, clothed in the best we would make our way down to the stores that Drusilla loved so much. I grew bored however, and on this particular trip I was planning on abandoning my charge in the shop to find some fun of my own. Darla would be angry when she returned of course, but it was worth it. There was only so much shopping a vampire can take after all.

A bell tinkled as we entered the dark shop, lit only by candles burning on the walls. Drusilla laughed and made her way over to the doll display. Tenderly, she ran her fingers through the dolls blonde locks and whispered, "So fair you are Miss Edith. You've been a good girl, have you not? Would you like to come home with mummy?"

I can't help but roll my eyes at this display, but at the same time some long forgotten part of me is joyed by this in a way I haven't felt since I was human. There used to be another child in my life who loved dolls until that night I destroyed my home and everyone who had held back my human self. A shopgirl is giving us an odd look and I give her a charming smile, my gaunt vampire features softened by the candlelight. He had expected her to do what most girls in this era to do, blush and look away. Instead she met his gaze fiercely and did not seem at all shaken by him, nor did she seem charmed.

This pleased him and convinced him to stay in the shop. For the most part I was disgusted by the human girls of the 18th century, preferring the spirited vampire ladies. I was intrigued by the girl seated behind the counter in simple peasant clothes, watching the shop without any supervision from a father or brother.

With distaste written on her face she walked over and asked me, "Good sir, can I help you?"

I gave her the well-practiced excuse that I used on all humans when taking Drusilla shopping. The one where she was my younger sister, drove quite mad by the stresses of her household duties on her delicate female mind. Most women swooned over this excuse and placated many men with their beliefs about the inferiority of women. Neither happened to the young woman before him, her eyes narrowed in a way that he found far too shrewd for someone of her youth. Leaving him with this look, she walked back behind the counter and sat. I instantly began to wonder what she would do if I drew my fangs right there in the shop and attacked, oh the fun we'd have! However, this thought was instantly put out by the image of Darla with murder in her eyes. She'd been on lately about not causing too much trouble in the towns they entered and I thought it wise to stick to the streets as she had suggested.

Suddenly the bell rang again and a young man entered the store. Darla had often told me stories of what she first felt when she saw me on that city street in Ireland. She said that she knew instantly that I was the one that she wanted for life that she had to make me hers. I did not feel that when I first saw William, at best it was a mild interest, which admittedly more then I would usually give a mere mortal man. William was attractive in a way that many would not see. His long sable colored locks fell down in his face in waves, around his blue eyes which were framed by glasses. He had a sweet, baby face that made him look so incredibly innocent, which was rare in that age for a young man.

"Tempest?" He called softly. His voice was naturally gentle, another rare quality for a young man.

The girl popped back out from the back room with a large smile on her face. For the first time, I paid attention to her. She was unnaturally tall with an athletic build, assuring that she would not make a proper marriage. Long blonde hair was partially pulled into a bow with the rest cascading over her shoulder. Grey eyes peered out from her pale and freckled face.

"William!" I chuckled softly to myself upon hearing his name. William meant protector and from the looks of this boy I doubted he had over protected anyone, including himself.

My laugh caught his attention and he looked over at me, daring to meet my eye for a brief moment. That seemed to take all his courage though because his eyes quickly darted away and his pale, hollowed cheeks turned a deep shade of red. This drew an even louder laugh from me, I'd seen that look many times before from women I came across. Usually I found the attempt to be demure disgusting but on this particular young man I found in adorable and it made a smile creep across my face.

Slowly, like a lion who had just spotted a doe, I crept from my chair and made my way over to William. However, Tempest fiercely caught my eyes and ushered him away. This startled me, the girl obviously didn't trust me and it made me suspicious as to why. True, I was a 'blood sucking fiend' as one man had so eloquently put it in his last moments of life, but she didn't know that! My vampire hearing picked up bits of their conversation.

"What's wrong with you Tempest?"

She paused and I heard her take a deep breath, "I don't know William. I just don't trust him."

"Slayer senses tingling?" Asked William in a teasing voice and I instantly stiffened and narrowed my eyes. I grabbed Drusilla's doll (...Miss. Edith...) and stepped up to the counter.

"Miss! We'd like to ring out."

Walking quickly from the back, she rung them up and took his money, setting it in a safety box. She was about to give the courtesy 'come again' but then thought better of it and simply glared at me until I took Drusilla's arm and led her out of the store, handing her the beautifully crafted doll. Looking back I caught the boy who couldn't be more then nineteen-years-old, staring at me through the dusty windows. Slowly, I allowed a smile to spread across my face as I looked at him and decided to have a bit of fun. Maybe this trip to London wouldn't be such a waste after all. My mind was hatching a plan for a creative and cruel killing, my favorite kinds.

I would gain this young, shy man's trust in me. I would seduce him, make him completely mine, this strange and wonderful creature. It was an evil plan, because I didn't plan to turn him into one of our own. Instead I would humiliate him, after I had managed to win his heart and I would stage his 'suicide' bringing shame to his well-to-do family which I could tell he came from considering his expensive clothing. Yes, this trip was definitely going to be interesting.

After making sure Drusilla got her dinner for the night, a young stable lad tending to the horses, I took her back to the rambling mansion we were 'guests' in. It was an old place that had seen many generations, had seen death and births, romance and heartbreak, it was the kind of place that had an old vampire feel that you would get from any gothic novel. I hated it, I hated the dramatic stones and torches, I hated the fact that the whole thing seemed to be crumbling, I hated the draftiness of the building. However, Darla had 'persuaded' the owners of the home to allow us to stay there and this was just the sort of building that she adored.

Now I stood outside of the doll shop and waited for William to come out. Every so often the young man would glance over his shoulder as though he could sense me watching him and even from this distance I could smell him. A refreshing smell, like ozone right before the rain comes down. From a human's scent you could tell many things. For instance, I could tell that he was a timid soul who was given to art and literature, I could also tell that he was a virgin which was extremely rare in those times. More excited then ever about my prospects, I leaned in to get a better look at where he sat talking to the Slayer. In fact, it made it all the more exciting that he was friends with the Slayer and I looked forward to taking him from right under her nose. However, I'd have to be careful because she was the friend of a very shy young man and there was no doubt I would have to gain her approval.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (although when faced with eternal life this seems like a short time) he left the store clutching a book to his chest. As though he knew I was there, his eyes gazed around the street. However, I was well hidden and well taught by Darla it the art of tracking. It didn't take long for William to find trouble. A group of rowdy young men were just exiting a tavern and they spotted the boy and the catcalls began. William refused to look up and attempted to ignore them and walk on by, making himself as small as humanly possible. Seeing this, I felt a strange flare of protectiveness rise up in me and I felt the sudden urge to rip out the throats of those who were hassling him.

His efforts went unheeded and the boys blocked his path home. Stuttering William said, "E-excuse m-me."

"Where you going Willy-boy?" Asked one of the boys, bouncing up and down on his heels. William ignored him and tried to push past, causing one of the boys to send him sprawling on his back. I had seem enough, quickly and silently, I slipped from the shadows and appeared behind one of the boys.

"I suggest you leave him alone."

"Or wh-?" Asked the boy, although I did not allow him to get out the horribly cliched question. Quickly, I pushed his feet from under him and sent him to the ground, his head making a satisfying thud against the dirt road. Adrenaline shot through me, making me feel like something was flowing through my veins again. Like most cowards, the other boys looked more cautious now that they were evenly matched. Making sure William was still on the ground, I flashed them my fangs and sent them running from me.

I reached down to pull the boy to his feet and held my hand on his a moment longer then was necessary causing him to blush crimson and pull quickly away.

"Thank you..."He paused, realizing he didn't know my name.

"Angelus."

William smiled shyly and I felt my non-beating heart melt. I wasn't worried yet though, I had a mission and I planned to carry it through. "Angel, right?"

With a grin I said, "I suppose. Although I don't think the nickname fits me."

"It certainly did tonight." The boy said, gaining confidence and meeting my stare.

"I suppose so, you may call me as such if you wish."

"Thank you. I'm William."

"Nice to meet you. Be careful on your way home."

William nodded and headed off down the dark street. I smiled and picked up the book that he had dropped when he fell and I made sure that night to find out his address. He'd be getting a visit from me tomorrow night, everything was going perfectly.

**XxXxXxX**

Hope you liked it! Expect the next update before this Friday, so you won't have to wait very long for it. Please review!


End file.
